Stolen
by Charizard Morph
Summary: Right. The summery. I don't know how to describe the story i wrote. It's got blood and insanity in it, for all of you morbid people. It's from a Rockets POV, and if you can tell me what i was thinking i'll give you a cookie. Have fun. M for blood, mostly.


_Not really sure what i was thinking for this. I think i was writing something else, and the story did what it wanted instead of what i did. Either way, it's about a Rocket, his own POV, and i'm not really sure what else to tell you about it, because honestly i don't know anymore about what it's about than you do. Of course, if you do figure out what i was thinking, please tell me. This is Rated M, for BLOOD, cussing, and strong suggestion of sexual activity. Oh, and insanity. So, here's twenty pages of me losing my mind, here ya go. Oh, and i almost forgot, the title, that's just what i named it when i was only two pages in, and i couldn't find a better name, so i just kept it. Enjoy, or don't, it's not my job to make up your mind._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ar- Are you s- s- sure? Are yo- you certain?" Heart beating, fast, I can hardly breathe through my anger as she asks. Is she joking?

I'm not sure, she could be playing a trick on me, am I certain? What does she take me for? I haven't failed a mission before, how hard could a simple robbery be, even if it is with a grunt. Am I sure? Ha, don't make me laugh, you wide eyed foolish female. Don't make me laugh. I glare at her, and I smirk as the fear sets into her eyes. She'll have to toughen up if she ever wants to get anywhere with this organization. "Stop your stuttering, don't be stupid. Do you have any idea who the hell you're dealing with here? I wouldn't even look twice at you if the boss wasn't involved."

Such a lie, but I am a good liar. She will never know. Her dark red hair, soft gray eyes, who could resist? Others had asked her out on dates, lower grunts. Stupid, idiots, morons. She was hired for her looks, and innocent eyes, of course. Something that would motivate the others, her orders, of course, are that she is not to form any kind of romantic relationship with any of us, none of the older more experienced rockets, none of the younger idiots who can hardly bring themselves to see spilt blood. Her outfit shows off her body well, opting for the dark black jeans that the boys usually wear, they stop just below her bellybutton, her shirt is tight across her chest. I could tell that the only thing she likes about the outfit is the jeans, the rest, I can see that she is uncomfortable in the shirt, and she should be. That is no outfit to rob a bank in.

"Not really. You said you would help with the mission, I still haven't learned your name." Of course, my fault, I should have introduced myself, keeping myself cold though, I can watch her without suspicion. Other males glare at me, for getting closer to her than any other. They are stupid, they try to get every female they see, always chasing the skinnier girl, always after the new one who hasn't been used yet. I am eighteen, she is seventeen, I can tell, they never hire anyone under seventeen, at least not females.

"Of course, my name is not relevant. I am only here on orders. You should know, though, that I have never screwed up a mission, so if we fail, it's on you." Ouch. I hurt her, I wish to comfort her, but of course, that would make others suspicious. I see the pain in her eyes, because she believes that I am making the assumption that she will fail. Stupid girl, foolish, I am more worried about my own failure. I have never been distracted before, and you are so distracting, mouthwatering, I want to hold you, feel your-… no.

She suddenly has a harsh determination in her eyes, and what is that I see behind that? Cunning, slight hatred maybe? So you can think, I was getting worried, of course, I knew that you could think, but maliciousness? Finally a reason to hire you besides your looks.

"We will not fail. Robbing that place couldn't be that hard, they're all about as smart as Flaffy, we have guns, and our Pokemon. What do they have?" Ahh, yes, determination, and pride, and disrespect.

"They have brains, and are human. Humans do stupid things, and are unpredictable. Always remember that, never, ever, let your guard down, because as soon as you do they'll be all over you like termites on wood. They'll dig tunnels into you and eat you alive. Remain cold, it's the only way to survive this place, especially for you. Never let anyone inside, because as soon as you have your back turned there will be a gun in it." Please, please don't fallow my advice. At least not in my case, but who am I kidding? I've been ordered to shoot team members before, I'm the one who is most likely to be holding the gun. This idea gives me goose bumps, good thing I am wearing the standard black long sleeved uniform.

"Are we not human? That you would call others termites?" Ahh, trying to be wise, that will get you nowhere.

"Yes, even though we are the worms of our race, the lowest of the low, we are human, and I was not referring to ones outside of this organization as termites, because it is us who are the termites. We worm our way in and take until we are either exterminated for a time or the building collapses. We are the wood too, because others worm their way into our emotions, and that is dangerous." Very very dangerous, it is probably a good idea for me to call off the mission, tell her she will do fine alone, avoid her until the worms have feasted and leave her to rot. Stay away from females, that is always best, but god why has this one made such an effect on me?

The way her eyes look innocent even though I can see malice in them, she lets her hair hang down, the bright red feathering off at the bottom. I let my eyes run over her figure as she turns away for a moment. She turns back to me as I turn to look at one of the other rockets. He licks his lips slowly, mocking me. Asshole. I have no intent of that, I want her, god I want her so bad, but I will not take her by force, I would sever all contact with Team Rocket before I did something so unforgivable. Surprised? I have morals, not many I'll admit, but I do have at least the one. The Rockets are the only home I have, have had, since I was young. Maybe that is why I have obtained such a reputable spot at only eighteen. Of course, this girl will never know that, I can only go on this one mission without others whispering about me, reach out only once, letting myself do something unforgivable. I have avoided that one pain before now, and I am foolish enough to let it take over.

"I see. So we are the worms, but we must watch ourselves if we don't want to be stepped on, even by our own kind, our own group?"

"Yes, exactly." Good, very very good, you learn quick, I like that.

"Should we go, now?" I shrug, there is no point in staying, there is no point in going. It isn't like there's a time to go as long as we get the job done. I tell her yes anyway.

She nodds, she has no clue, god, no clue at all. She's survived four days, I doubt that she will be able to go for any longer without one of the other worms stealing her, without them tearing away her clothes and her soul. She is so distracting, fragile, I will not be the one to steal her, she will be stolen by someone else, broken.

We walk out the door, goldenrod city in all it's glory, all it's worm infested glory, where nothing is sacred, that's how it's been for years. We rule this city, we infest the homes and stores, we wipe our shoes at the radio towers doors and wipe our hands on our already dirty jeans. Ever since we came here there hasn't been an ounce of rest for the good, and even less for the wicked. She starts going in the wrong direction, I grab her hand, forcefully, I can't give myself away, at least not yet, maybe not ever.

"We never go in head first, cops can track us that way. We go around, take a detour around the bike shop, climb the fence. After that we run two blocks, backtrack and pretend to scope out another place for an hour or so. After that we disappear, and get the bank as it closes." God her hand felt so good, I let go, can't let anyone know. Human emotions are for those who want to die, never let your emotions get in the way. You do that, you end up getting shot, for nothing good either. Couples? The man dives in front of the bullet and the girl is left dead on the inside. I walk in front of her, she fallows a couple feet back. Smart girl, pretend that you're trying to get your nerves up enough to ask the smirking boy in front of you out on a date. If only, I want her to, but this is a mission, I need to stop thinking like that, this was a bad idea, the worst.

******************************************************************

I hang my head as we sit in the hard plastic chairs in front of the bosses office, she is crying, of course, I told her that if we failed it would be on her. I can't let her take the blame, it's not her fault, but do I go back on what I said? Or do I let her take the blame? I should let her take it, it is her fault, for being so damn distracting, she was beautiful in performance, her body moving swiftly. She was lethal, as lethal as a Persian, holding that gun, crouched, she hissed out the instructions in a poisonous voice. Her hair could have been a halo of fire, her eyes stone hard as she pulled the hair on a police officer and held the gun to his temple.

I turn to look at her, she's trying to hold the tears back, her lips pursed, that amazing determination again. My fault, I was paying attention to her instead of what I was supposed to be doing. I offer her what I can since we are not being directly watched. "You'll be fine. Wipe away your tears, grunts are never expected to be that good at missions."

It didn't help. Now there was anger in her eyes, my fault, she knows it. She saved my butt too, one of the cops tackled me, she fired off a warning shot and threw smoke bombs down. We got some cash, but we didn't complete the mission, we were supposed to hit all six registers, we only got two. She finally stopped crying, making her angry at least did that, distracted her enough. She's probably planning to kill me in my sleep. I would deserve it.

"Get in." Short, simple. Our boss orders us into the office, I stand and fallow her inside.

"You failed a mission, Ray, I'm shocked. How could you let this stupid grunt drag you down?" He pretends to be calm. I know that he is angry, boiling on the inside.

"You, girl, what is your name?" She says that it is Andria. Prettiest name I've ever heard.

"Fine, then since it is obviously you-" I intervene.

"Sir, it is my fault. I did not pay close enough attention. I got cocky, and failed." Wonderful, now he is sizing me up carefully, I am careful the keep my face set, no emotions.

My punishment is to sleep in the lowest grunt barracks, in the lowest floor of our underground building where there isn't even the cheapest carpet. I haven't been there since I was twelve. He dismisses Andria, but tells me to stay.

"Her punishment will most likely be received without any word from me." mind blank, no emotion. I know this already.

"Were you… Distracted? On your mission?" Still no emotion, being careful.

"No. I am never distracted." A lie now, but I am a good liar, and since it has only been a lie for a day it is easy.

"Good, you are dismissed. You can return to your own room in two days." Two days, not bad, when you know how to deal with the slime that live under the worms, the termites.

******************************************************************

I laugh, as a rocket with a knife threatens me.

"You uppity looser, you've probably forgotten the ways down here, you won't survive the two days you were sentenced." Funny.

I smile, letting pure hate seep into my eyes, no fear, a good dose of pure evil. He begins to back up, I slam him into the wall, causing him to drop his weapon. "I kill scum like you," I whisper, into his ear, holding his throat, "I used to be like you, you wanna know what I learned real quick? You _respect_ your commanders, and your enemies, or they will _eat you alive._"

I release his throat, he begins running, forgetting his weapon. "And never leave your weapon behind, you never know when you're gonna get another!" I pick it up, and throw it. The knife hits him square in the back, he screams as blood pours out of the wound, crimson staining the cement hallway, seeping down into a drain in the floor. I can tell it's not deep, if I had wanted to make it deep it would have been. The guy has two buddies that were hanging out behind me, they run off too. Scum, they don't even know how to hold onto their weapons when attacked.

My old room, it hasn't been touched. I kill in here, the grunts who need to "disappear" are taken here. Where they are executed, by me or one of the other "cold blood killers", as they call us. I used to sleep in here, I remind myself as I see the dark blood stains on the cement, there is a mattress in one corner, splattered in blood. I pull two folded up sheets from under my shirt, the scum will do almost anything for clean sheets. I place them over the bare mattress, then go and place the feeble chain, that couldn't keep a Zigzagoon out, into the slot. Then I rig my own trap, something that earned me a reputation when I was just scum, like the rest out there, going into their filthy rooms. I take a hammer and nail out of my belt, I pound the nail into the wall, then take out two more and pound them in. I carefully remove the gun from my belt, and set it on the nails, perfect fit, of course, I still use it out of paranoia. Then the fishing line, tie it to the trigger, tie this to the thin lock. Nice and level, only someone shorter than five foot wouldn't get hurt by this, and as far as I knew there wasn't anyone under five feet who could survive down here, not unless they were smart and didn't leave their room very often. Old habbits, thought it up when I was ten. Many other Admins still call me "grunt scum" I was born down here, they know not to call me that to my face though.

Now for the worst part, the part that made me think up that trick, the part that had me loose so much sleep. Left me scarred for life, especially since this room is right in the middle of it, low moans, high screams, whimpers. In the mornings they wheel out the dead bodies, the theory is that those who aren't smart enough to survive the night aren't smart enough to be in team rocket. Most girls hired don't last a week, go into shock, don't eat or drink for a week, and end up dead.

I lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Numb, no emotion. You can't let yourself feel anything when this kind of thing is going on around you. First gunshot, yells, a scream. Nothing new, it will never change down here, the scum take what they want, worm their way in, then throw it out when they're done.

I am numb, then why do I feel like this? Feelings are for those who want to die, then why do mine seem to have taken over? I grip the sheets, grit my teeth. There is nothing I could do, there is nothing. You don't intervene, you don't charge in and try to change something that has been going on for years. That's not the way it works, that's how you end up dead. Shut my eyes, block off sound.

I want you. I don't know why, you are the only one who I've wanted in this way. My first instinct is to keep you safe, I have never kept anyone safe, I've killed teammates who get in my way during missions, cut their throats, blown their brains out in front of others. Why should I give a damn about you? Why do you matter? Every time I've seen you, I want to get you alone, I want to hold you and kiss you. No, that is wrong, don't get involved, never get involved, because then you end up dead. I want to tell you to get out while you can, I want to scare you away with stories about the murders and rapes down here. Just to keep you safe? You are insignificant, your life should have no meaning to me, why does it, why do your stupid eyes get to me? Why are you so damn distracting? Why am I so damn distracted?

I take a deep breath, she will be fine, she's smart, she's probably got traps rigged in her room. She isn't the smartest, but she can get along by herself. Another gunshot, I twitch, it's only a few doors away, screams. Shouts, laughing, her voice…….

I give up, what I believe is no longer relevant, why? Who gives a damn, she's too damn distracting, too beautiful to be stolen like that. I undo my trap, slam open my door, three doors to my left, I can see someone cursing, blood dripping out of his stomach, between his fingers. Smart girl, except she should have rigged it higher, looks like she did learn a few things.

"Get the hell away from that door." I growl, his free hand, the one that isn't keeping his guts inside his body, pulls out a gun, pulling it up to shoot me. Idiot. I pull my trigger, the shot sounds out in the hall, the bullet straight into his head. He collapses onto the ground, blood pouring out of his body, trickling along the cement until it finds a drain to drip down.

Dead, another piece of scum out of the way. This organization is going to hell, is a hell. I walk down to the door that is open, I carefully place my hand in and feel for the gun, got it. The girl inside, Andria, whimpers. I can smell her fear from where I stand. I undo the trap, and push the door open, her back is to the corner, she is sitting on a cheap mattress, her room has a chair.

I walk inside, move the chair so that it faces away from her, faces towards the door, and I sit down. I throw her gun behind me, I hear it skid and hit the mattress.

"You're Ray." Her voice is slightly shaky, but confident. Does she not remember what she just saw? What I told her this morning? I have my back turned, put your gun in it, you never know what I could do.

"Yes." I answer, one word, keep it simple.

"Why?" The ultimate question. I'd like to find a soul on this planet who can answer that. I keep my mouth shut.

"Why did you kill that man?" Fine, I will answer.

"Is it not obvious? He was going to rape you, I killed him, because I didn't like that. End of story." Not end of story, so fucking far from the end that we're not even halfway through.

"Oh?" Her voice has a question in it. I take it as a statement. She's smart, I know that she already has it figured out. That's right, I want to say, you wormed your way in, happy? I want to tell her that she is the only one who has ever been able to do so, but saying things like this get you killed, I already had my back turned to someone with a gun.

I want to keep talking to her, to hear her voice more. I know that this will get to the other rockets, several have already looked in, several have noted the dead body. It isn't hard to figure out what happened. "Where did you learn that trick, the one with the gun?"

There, something easy, a good conversation, no lies either, I was actually curious about who had shared my trick. "A woman down here told me that a boy used to collect nails so that he could shoot anyone who tried to force his door. She said they called him 'Rig', told me how he did it, so I used it."

I smile at the mention of my old nickname, then she asks me a question. "How did you learn it? You obviously knew about it when you shot… him."

Stupid, idiot, never reveal the identity of who you were. Damn. I'll tell her anyway, I'm in too deep now, no climbing out. After you save someone's soul you can't back out. "A kid, they call Rig, who is smart enough to set up a door so that others are shot when they open it, wouldn't stay down here for long. If you're smart you get a higher position really quick, and make a lot of enemies, that's why I threw the name out as soon as I got the position I'm in now."

I turn around to see her reaction. Not bad, she nods, her eyes get wide... Suddenly she holds up her gun and fires, bullet whispers by my ear, I hear it thud into something soft.

The air is tense, she is breathing hard, I turn to see a girl standing there with a gun pointing at me, bullet hole in her chest. I recognize the face, bitch has been out to get me for five years, ever since I turned her down for a date, she stalked me until I got out of this hellhole. She falls with a thud to the ground.

"I suppose you know why she tried to kill me?" Her expression is hard, dark, beautiful in hatred as she stares at the corpse.

"Been spouting off insanity about finding Rig since I got here, probably longer. I didn't know she was talking about a person until yesterday, when that other woman told me about your trick." I'm going to have to find this woman and thank her. So, crazy whats-her-name still wasn't over me, and when she saw me in here decided to shoot me, not bad really. But vengeance is really something that should be hired, or you get yourself killed.

"You need to get out of here." Simple statement, no point in drawing it out. This place is dangerous, call me a hypocrite, but a seventeen year old has no business putting bullets into people.

"What?"

"You need to get out of here _before_ you get killed." That better?

"I can't leave this place, I couldn't get a job before, they're paying me!" Stupid, no money is better than a shredded soul and being dead, but I can see where she's coming from.

"I can't keep people out forever, you're eventually going to get raped, or murdered down here. Then they'll cart your body out and burn it or throw it in the ocean. If you stay here you will die, either inside or out, but most likely both." There, you should know how I feel now, even though I still don't have a clue. Stupid human emotions, feelings. My goal was to keep my job in peace, do my work, get paid, kill someone now and then, why the hell is she so damn distracting! Fuck it all.

"I can use that trick, I'll sleep with a gun. I have to have money. Besides, you were down here, and seem to have ended up fine." I turn back around, stare straight into her eyes. Stupid stupid yet so smart, you idiotically distracting female. Damn this place thrice to hell for putting you in a situation like this.

"Really? You think I turned out fine? Compared to what? One of the experiments that they do in the labs? I grew up here, I have lived in this shit hole my whole life, and you think I turned out fine? I am the most fucking messed up person you will ever meet who can still think straight. I have never let anyone get into my life, no one has ever wormed their way in, I blocked all emotions and feelings except for hate and numb." There. There's my whole life, if you've lived for four days down here you can imagine what that is like.

"Except for now." Except for now.

"Yes." I hiss, just above a whisper.

"Why me?" Another ultimate question, she sounds slightly frightened.

"Don't worry, I only have one rule, I'm not about to break it now." Yes, never fuck a virgin without her consent. Which has kept me from ever having sex with anyone, you never know what the scum down here have. Stupid maybe, but I'm alive and well, without any diseases, so there you go. I'm not sure she is one, of course, but in this case I would rather assume that she is.

"So, why me, then?" Such a stupid question, mostly because I don't have the answer.

"I have no idea. No one else has ever gotten in." Well, make what you can of that. Maybe you can figure out my stupid emotions for me.

"I'm the only one, that has ever had an effect on you?" Wonderful, stop asking stupid questions.

"Yes. And you should get your ass out of this organization before the whole thing goes to hell, and brings your body and soul with it." Really, take that grubby backpack in the corner and get out, now, before that happens.

"And what about you, you saved me, I owe you."

"You don't owe me shit! You saved my life when you shot that bitch. I'm too deep in this hole anyway, I'd be dead before I set foot out the door. You can get out, hell, I'll even give you money, I've got tons of it, just get the fuck out of here!" Dear lord, am I begging? I think I'm going to make myself sick.

"I can't leave alone." You _won't_ leave alone. Why, why the hell have I been dragged into this?

"I can't go with you."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Why? What on earth would I matter to you? I'm just another termite, working my way into the wood of this rotten city, when I die no one will care, when I'm gone no one will remember me." Don't be an idiot. Get your ass out of here, if you take me with you you'll get killed.

"You saved me, I'm not likely to forget that." Right, whatever. Humans forget things, easily. As soon as she gets a new job and some other guy fawns over her she'll never think twice of me again.

Finally, she stands and picks up the dirty bag on the floor. She walks up to the chair I'm sitting on. "Come with me."

I sigh and shake my head, closing my eyes, apparently she doesn't understand. I hear a click and open my eyes to see a gun handle, I can feel the barrel against my head. This was a mistake, a stupid mistake, now I'm going to pay for it.

"Come with me, take a tent, and I suggest you get some cash." I can feel my gun in my hand, I stuff it into my belt. I see where she's coming from now. Kidnap me, take me away. Smart, I suppose, except if we're caught you're dead.

"I know where to get a tent, once we're out of the city. I'll withdraw as much of my money as I can." Funny. I can't stop thinking about her body, so close to mine, I can see the skin on her stomach, I want to wrap my arms around her. I want to reach my hand up into her shirt… I close my eyes.

"Please step back, so I can stand up. Walk behind me with the gun pointed at my head, but make sure the safety is on." You are so hot, I want to take you now and kiss you, I want your body. I can't think about that, I have to go along with the plan she has. So fucking hard to do.

She takes the steps back, I regret asking her, but I'm relieved. I stand, and we walk out of the room. Here goes my whole life, and money, down the drain. I don't feel bad about it, as long as she is involved.

******************************************************************

Getting out of that building is always easy, they always figure that you're on a mission or going to the local bar. Since a girl was fallowing me they didn't even say anything, just nodded. Idiot guards were probably drunk, they didn't even note the fact that it was three in the morning.

They'll be looking for me soon, as soon as the boss needs something done, I'm almost always his first choice. We both have new packs, new clothes, new sleeping bags, new tent. Walking south. We figure that taking a boat to Sinnoh is our best shot, since team rocket doesn't have a base there yet. She also said that traveling at night is probably a good idea too, they would be looking for us during the daytime, because we would try to appear as normal travelers. I have to agree, it makes sense, but I wouldn't put it past them to send teams out at both times.

"We should stop, the sun is rising." I tell her, and she is tired, she probably hasn't gotten much sleep at all since joining the team.

"Fine, you set up the tent." We are in woods, not wanting to waste our money on hotels, because Pokécenters wouldn't take us without a Pokemon license. She picks up small sticks and piles them as I take out the tent. Crap. We only have one tent.

"Andria," Her name is amazing on my lips, I can hardly imagine something sweeter, "I think we made a mistake, there's only one tent."

Her look tells me not to be stupid. "I know."

My heart thunders in my chest. I finish setting it up, staring at the dark green material, good camouflage. The area where we've set up is deep I the woods, few people travel this time of year. I sit down in the grass outside of it, she walks over.

Crouching down, she places both hands on my chest and pushes me to the ground. "See, as long as we're in this together, we should have some fun…"

******************************************************************

Damn all humans to hell. No, just rockets, and not really just rockets, just the asshole who shot me. Stupid leg will never be the same, she got out though, so that's good. Maybe she'll get licensed as a trainer, or find work somewhere. She does have half of my money after all. We weren't even running, some random idiot who wanted to be badass, jumped out of the grass, and he fucking shot me, In the thigh. If I wasn't practically loopy from painkillers I would probably be planning out his death.

The worst part is that I don't know where she is, weather or not she's alive, or dead. She's probably alive, and I'll tell Giovanni that one of the guards was supposed to tell him I was taking a week vacation. He'll buy it, a lot of rockets do it, take a vacation from robbing banks and shooting up apartments, and come back a week later with their trigger fingers twitching.

My position is most likely secure, after all, I've only ever failed one mission. Maybe she'll head for Kanto, that would be wisest, since a trip to Sinnoh would cost more than what she's got with her. I just hope she doesn't come back here. I am worth far less than she is.

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

TWELVE YEARS LATER

Two years ago some dumb ass kid destroyed team rocket. Giovanni is gone, said he disbanded it, I took charge. I don't know why, but I can't let this die, maybe it's because I've been living on team rocket for so long. My whole life. Yeah, that would explain it.

Five years ago they made an effort to completely eradicate all guns, it worked. Most grunts only have their Pokemon and knives to protect them now, although few of them could ever obtain guns in the first place. Our world here in Johto has been reduced to staying underground and petty thievery, which is why I'm running the radio tower mission.

It was working, until that same kid moved here, and started collecting badges. I knew we were in trouble when we were busted for chopping off slowpoke tails and selling them. The only thing a slowpoke tail will do for you is taste good. I put our operations for the radio tower and lake of rage into immediate action, which got the attention of Drake.

We're going to have to go deep underground again if we can't get the attention of Giovanni. I stroke the sleek metal in my hands, my gun, one of the few left. I also have a full box of bullets.

At the lake of rage, that kid beat the other Executive while Drake flattened me. I didn't even have a chance, especially since I was distracted. That kid, I got a good look at him, at my pokemons expense. Something about him is familiar, although I can't put my finger on it. Stupid kid, I would have at least gotten one of Drakes Pokemon knocked out if he hadn't be distracting me. The way he battles is familiar too.

So here I am, in the radio tower. Waiting for the inevitable, that fucking child. The eleven-year-old from hell.

******************************************************************

Pokemon defeated. Of course, it was only to be expected. I was hoping that Giovanni would hear our signal, that was in vain. I was hoping she would recognize my voice, the whole battle me and that kid had was broadcasted, maybe she'll know where to look.

"Do not move." My last attempt. This kid, this fucking child, next time there will be no one to stop us. I hold up the gleaming gun, sneer as the child's eyes go into shock and fear. The rocket, guarding the door, she stares in shock too, no one know about the pistol, the dangerous weapon I hold in my hand.

The child's eyes. I've seen that determination before, where? They're so familiar.

"You have her eyes." The memory comes out of me in a breath. I examine the child more closely. Black hair, dark as murkrow feathers. Ironic.

My hair, he has her eyes, I can see that, his battle style, so fucking familiar. No wonder. My hand begins to tremble, I drop the gun.

"Whose eyes?" He asks, I can't answer that. How ironic. I've been trying to keep this damned organization alive, for two years now. He's been tearing it down.

"Fine, I will disband team rocket." No more team rocket. The idea terrifies me, the termite mound has finally crumbled into the last grain of sand.

I brusquely walk to the door of the office. Then I pause. "You have your mothers eyes."

******************************************************************

Black Jeans, black t-shirt. Some things never change. I crouch beneath the window of the house in New Bark Town. There she is, just as beautiful as twelve years ago, my son hugs her, I cringe as he runs out the door, and it slams in the dark night. He runs out a little to the middle of the town, I hold my breath, half hoping he notices the figure clad in black, hiding around the corner of the house. I know he won't though, he's heading east, towards Kanto again. Facing the elite four, then Drake, the champion.

A funny feeling runs through me… pride? Strange, especially since I loathed the elite four, and what they stand for, for so long. He sends out a Pokemon, into the water. The lanturn is happy to see him, and flashes up the area, I cringe up against the wall. I hear him take a few steps towards me, then he turns and jumps into the water with his Pokemon.

I release my breath, then lean against the wall, sliding down it. I'm not even stealing anything, why am I so nervous? I hear the door open, then shut softly. Andria, she takes five steps towards the water that was previously occupied by our son. "Always wanting to get away so quickly. He's never failed at anything he tries. I suppose he gets that from Ray, he said he never failed a mission. I can't believe that he actually tried to revive team rocket though."

I have my eyes shut, grinding my teeth as I sit in the grass. What was I supposed to do? Team rocket was my home, I had been in it for my whole life. Now I'm thirty and have no idea what to do with my life. I could get a trainers license, but you only have to dig a little to figure out that I was a rocket, and the leader of the team for a time. I listen to her. "It does make sense though. I wonder where he is now, he said that he would disband team rocket, but I doubt that he's stopped robbing banks though."

I don't rob banks anymore, just the registers of pokemarts. I have to get money somehow. I can't sit here anymore, I have to get out before someone sees me, I've already risked too much. I stand and begin running off towards Cherrygrove. I hear a shout from behind me, of course I was spotted. I can't decide weather or not I actually wanted that to happen.

I feel something slam into my back, knocking me to the ground. I roll over to see a streak of yellow, then the Beedrill jabs one of it's needles towards my throat. I laugh.

"What the hell is so funnny?" I hear a yell, coming closer, god her voice! The anger in it is beautiful, amazing.

I continue laughing, it seems that I can't stop, rolling onto my side I feel the needle of the Pokemon shallowly slice my shoulder through my shirt. Tears are rolling down my face, I hear Andria order the beedrill to go and get the professor.

******************************************************************

"Now, how are we today?" God I hate that condescending voice. The bright white walls and the uncomfortable mattress of this room remind me too much of my old room, except the comforting stains of blood are my own. No windows, cement floor with a drain in it. Nothing ever changes, I've lived here my whole life, the set up of the asylum isn't very different from the rocket base.

I begin to laugh at her. This has been my reaction for the past two months, laughing, I can't stop it. It's too funny, if the counselor had lived through what I had, well, I would wish that on no one, now. Maybe about four months ago I would have wanted to send this whole place to hell. Now I just think it's funny, everything is too funny.

"Honey, we need you to calm down, or we're going to have to tranquilize you." So sad. Idiots, assholes, they tried to cut pieces out of me once, I killed one of the 'doctors' so now I'm stuck here no matter what. No sense in acting sane for her. I do manage to spit out a sentence.

"When you've lived like I did, come back, you'll know the answer." I've said this before, almost every time.

"Well, hon, I can't live like you did, and I won't ever know what happened to you unless you talk to me." She's short, and wears glasses that are supposed to make her look smart, instead she just looks crazier than me. Of course, I wouldn't look so crazy if I hadn't gotten my scissors taken away, although that's my fault. I can't cut my hair now because I spent a good two weeks trying to kill myself with scissors, slicing myself open wherever I could, laughing as the blood stained the cement. I won't let them clean it.

I finally, after months, manage to spit out another sentence. "Then stop fucking asking how I am, and ask what you fucking mean."

I begin to laugh harder, gasping for air. She gasps too, because I haven't been very cooperative for anyone until now, and telling someone to say what they freaking mean must be a huge breakthrough.

My laughing slows, I can breathe again, and I stop. "Now ask what you want to know, not something you fucking ask all of the other patents because you think they're stupid. They aren't, by the way, most of them are geniuses, it's just that you can't see it because you're to busy examining their 'unnatural' behavior."

"What happened to you?" Finally, the right question. If I can keep from laughing for a while I may actually be able to explain something to this dumbass.

"Where do you want me to start?" A loaded question, I know what she'll say, and she'll get to listen to one of the most horrifying things she's ever heard.

"How about at the beginning, where this all began." Foolish woman.

"It started in the pits of hell, about thirty-one or two years ago. You're going to love this. You know about team rocket, how I ran them for two years?" She nods, everyone knows that.

"Yeah, well, I was born in that hellhole, and you know something funny?" Here we go again, maybe I'll get further tomorrow.

"No, what?" She seems nervous, I can tell that she can feel it coming, and that she'd better get the information out of me that she can.

"My room looked fucking exactly like this!" I begin to giggle, stupid word, but the only one to describe it.

"Fucking just like it, isn't that great, I grew up here, you could say! I know where everything is, too, when I got here, everything is the SAME!" My laughter breaks through again. Maybe I'll laugh so hard again that my throat begins to bleed. It happened once before, I woke up a week later, they had kept me asleep so I couldn't laugh as much.

I've never left, I've always stayed in my own little world. And it's never changed. Funny. Too fucking funny. Maybe I'll try to hang myself with my sheets again tomorrow, or maybe I won't. The other 'patients' are afraid of me, because they know that I'm not the same, I might be crazy, but I'm not the same.

I can still think.

And many of them know how much I've killed. They can smell the blood on my hands, so many of them more like animals than humans. Many of my behaviors frighten them.

Sometimes I'll just sit and watch them, smile, let them see the hatred and evil in my eyes. A few times some of the more violent ones tried to kill me, saying I frightened them. I killed two of them in their sleep.

With scissors, that I stole from the 'doctors'. I watched as the blood flowed from their necks onto the floor, as they stared wide eyed trying to scream while all that happened was blood bubbling up out of their own throats as they drown in it.

I'll get myself out of here when I want to, when I can finally gain my senses, finally stop laughing when someone asks a question. Then the world will pay, I'll change my hair, my name, then they will see what I can truly do. No more messing up with stupid grunts and no more idiotic plans to try and pull something back together. No, no no no no no no no.

No. The world will see what I can do, and they will cower. My laughter bounces back at me off the walls, as I sit on my mattress.

Oh yes, I'll get out, then the world will be mine.

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

"How is he?"

"I'm sorry Andria, he still hasn't calmed down enough, and we can't do anything until he gets himself to tell us everything."

"I know. Does he still talk in his sleep?"

"Yeah, keeps talking about murdering people, blood, things like that. It gets really disturbing sometimes, we've pieced some things together, with what he says in his sleep and what you told us, but we're still missing something."

"Are you sure I can't see him?"

"He's killed three people while here, we're sure."

"I still don't believe that he did that for fun."

"Why would he kill a doctor?"

"I've heard stories about these places, I wouldn't be surprised if her was provoked."

"Look, you knew this guy for what? Three days? And then you got knocked up with his kid and he was shot and you never saw each other again for twelve years. I'm pretty sure you don't know him well enough to decide weather or not he was provoked."

"You know him even less."

"Yes, but I also know that his son was the one to destroy team rocket, and he spent two years trying to keep it alive. That would mess someone up."

"It would mess up my son far more than Ray is messed up. God, what the hell do I fucking DO?!"

"You do what you've been doing, you tell your son nothing, you keep getting updates from us, and you keep your job at Professor Elms lab."

"Call me, if anything happens."

"We will."


End file.
